Formation evaluation is critical for effective management of oil and gas reservoirs. Different physical methods are used for formation evaluation such as acoustics, electromagnetics, nuclear and others. Some evaluation methods are performed downhole during a drilling operation (LWD) or in an existing borehole, e.g., using wireline logging tools. Acoustic logging is one of the major methods used for formation evaluation, and is used to estimate mechanical properties of formations.